1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a crimping terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been conventionally a crimping terminal in which water is stopped by a water stop member. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2015-201269 discloses a technique of a connection structure of a crimping terminal and a wire that includes a crimping terminal in which a conductive member crimping portion that crimps a conductive member of the wire and a covering crimping portion that crimps the wire from an outer circumference of a covering are consecutively installed, and a wire connection portion to be crimped to the wire is provided, and a water stop sheet having a size surrounding the conductive member to be crimped and the covering, and being interposed between the wire connection portion and the wire.
Here, it is desired in the crimping terminal that a decrease in water stop performance can be suppressed. For example, when the water stop member is a sheet-like adhesive to be attached to the crimping terminal, if the water stop member fails to be appropriately attached to the crimping terminal, a decrease in water stop performance is easily caused.